The Cursed Cat
by killerninja123
Summary: Kia Soulkal is cursed. Whenever she's been hugged by the opposite of sex, are weak, or under a great deal of stress. On the first day of Camp Half-blood, she was hugged no other than the son of Hades! Right away, Kia greatly despised him. Now she has to go on a quest and try to break her curse the same time If her curse isn't lifted she has to stay in the Cat's Room until she dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Wow, it's been a while since I wrote! Anyway, I hope you like it! Also if you haven't read the House of Hades, who cares! This fanfic will spoil you even more! BYEEEE! :p**

* * *

"Oh come on, it's not going to be that bad!" Rachel smiled.

Rachel and I were walking down a hill with a huge pine tree. I growled to myself as I walked down with her. I stuff my hands into my pocket, trying to ignore her as possible. I'm even still wondering how I became friends with her, without even trying. Last I remembered, she just hanged out with me at school for no reason.

"I hold you, I don't want to come to this stupid place!" Kia grumbled.

"It's not that bad. Besides, we did made a bet: You try to beat your cousin, but you lost again."

"Shut up! As long as no guy hugs me, I'm okay."

"Don't worry! No guy isn't going to hug you...unless your siblings do."

Kia glared at Rachel. She hated the tone of that voice of hers. Rachel pulled Kia to a large blue house. There was a guy wearing some sort of leopard clothing. He looked like from Duck Dynasty and a horse man. With a sighed of annoyance, Kia growled to herself.

"I'm going to regret this." She muttered.

As they approached to the blue house, the horse man trotted down the steps with welcoming arms. The leopard guy rolled his eyes as he shook his head. then he went back shuffling his deck of cards. I remembered Rachel mentioned this guy before. What's his name again? Lion? Sus? Lionsus? No, it started with a D. Dionsus, maybe? No, it's Dionysus...I think...oh whatever, I'll find out!

"Ah, Rachel!" the horse man greeted. "So this is the demigod that you found."

Rachel smiled. "Yes, Chiron. Kia, this is Chiron."

"It's nice to meet you." Chiron smiled.

"Yeah." Kia said. being very bored. "Can I go home now?"

"Not until you learn how to live here." Chiron said. "Now, Rachel, why not you show Kia around."

"Glad to!" Rachel sneered to me.

Rachel grabbed my wrist and took me deeper into that ridiculous camp! I really wished I would beat my cousin, even though she's a skill fighter like me, but I've been training in martial arts when I was five. Actually, that's the only thing I know besides the demigod stuff. Rachel showed me the cabins and everything else that was pointless. While we were walking around the lake, I saw a girl about my age. She had short hair black hair and dark gray eyes. My mind was a state of rage. So...she's a demigod too, huh?

While Rachel was talking to a friend, I ditched her. I know it sounded mean, but hey, I can't help it. The girl went inside a gray cabin with other people; a girl with blonde hair, a guy with black hair and blue eyes, another with blonde, but blue eyes, a curly hair guy, a girl with feathers in her hair, a short thirteen year old, an Asian dude, and an emo guy.

No one was looking. I hoped onto the roof of the gray cabin, cracking my knuckles. Ever since she beat me, I wanted revenge, if I could, eventually beat her so that way I can be welcome in the main house. I jumped into the air, breaking the roof with my foot and fist. I crashed down into the floor on my feet. Dusky blew into the air. I placed my hand on my shoulder as if I was rubbing the little tense pain.

"So, are you ready to fight, stupid rat?" I asked.

The girl's back was at me. She turned around, revealing a smirk. "Oh, are you ready to loose again, stupid cat?"

"Like, hell no, I'm not going to loose this time!" I snapped, clenching my fist in front of my face. "I'll show you I'll beat you this time!"

I didn't care if everyone was watching. Even if people are watching or not, I still won't hesitate on a fight with this girl. If people try to stop me, I still won't stop, but as long as they don't pull my bracelet away from me, then I'm okay. At once, I step forward, charging at the girl. I can actually feel the victory coming out of my lungs as I know she'll loose. This time, this time is the day I'll beat her and be accepted to the main family.

"Hey, stop!" Shouted a voice.

Before I knew it, I felt two arms wrapping around of my waist.

_POOF!_

A cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone coughed as the smoke quickly died out. Squashing my body was the emo guy that I saw earlier before I came barging in. The emo guy got up as he opened his mouth, but then he closed it. His brown eyes widened with shock. The girl, turned around as if she didn't noticed anything. He hesitantly pointed at my ears, tail, whiskers, and claws. I rolled my eyes. I knew this would happened, but Rachel didn't listen to me.

"You're a cat?!" He exclaimed.

Rachel came, rushing in as she saw me, lying on my belly, still feeling a bit squashed by this guy. She gaped at me as if I did something wrong. To tell you the truth, this guy is the first who ever hugged me and I got turned into a cat! A weird brown tabby cat with orange stripes!

I sighed. "Rachel, get my clothes for me and show me where the nearest bathroom is before I change back to normal."

"Okay, but we do have to explain about this." Rachel pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Let Hope, tell them. Besides, everyone _loves_ her!"

Rachel growled as she picked me up by the back of my neck. She picked up my clothes and sprinted away before I could turned back to normal. Well, so much for a revengeful day.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

Okay, now that was weird. First I dreamt about popcorn chasing after me and now a girl just turned into a cat. What else could get weird? Everyone turning into zodiac animals? Everyone turned to Hope, who had black hair and gray eyes. She let out a sharp sigh as she sat down on the nearest chair. She crossed her arms and her legs.

"That's my cousin, Kia Soulkal." She announced. "Our mortal mother's are sisters and our stepfathers are brothers. Anyway, she's cursed."

Annabeth Chase frowned. "Cursed. What do you mean?"

"Whenever a demigod is born from the Soulkal family, we are cursed to turn into any animal of what we are associated with." Hope explained. "It is a vengeful spirit inside of us. Like a host."

At once, everyone started talking as their voices overlap. I didn't know Hope and her cousin are related. They don't even look alike. That girl, Kia had weird hair and eyes, but Hope just looked normal like any other Athena child. I bet hundred percent, Kia could be the child of Ares.

"So, how do you turn into the animal?" Percy Jackson questioned.

"Well, what you saw a few seconds ago was an example." Hope pointed out. "If you are a Soulkal boy and if you get hug by your opposite of sex, you turn into your animal and the same goes for the girl. However, we can also turn into our animal form when we get a great deal of stress; such as exhaustion, sickness or lack of breath. Our Soulkal animal is also attracted to us too, but they can be use for assistance."

"Is there a way to break the curse?" my sister Hazel, asked hopefully.

Hope nodded. "There is, but we have to do it on our own. In order to break our curse we have to experience something that we never feel before."

"So what is the experience you never feel before?" Jason Grace frowned.

Hope smirked. "That's something we know and you guys to find out. Besides, our everyone of our cousins was able to break our curse, except for Kia. We can break it by anything we want, but the most ones were able to break was during quests or staying at Camp Half-Blood. However, if Kia doesn't break her curse before she completes high school, our curse won't fully leave our family until Kia breaks it."

"So let me get this straight." Leo Valdez grunted. "Your curse is broken, right Hope?"

"Yes."

"Even all of your cousins broke their curse?"

"That's right."

"So if your cousin doesn't break her curse, your family won't be fully free, then?"

Hope closed her mouth as she nodded sadly. Annabeth walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, even Percy embraced her too. I couldn't help it, but to stare at Percy. I mean I'm trying to get over my crush on him, but I can't. The only thing I could do is to try to control my emotions when he's around with Annabeth. No matter how much I hate it.

"So what's your animal you turn into?" Piper Mclean asked, who is Jason's girlfriend.

"A rat." Hope smiled. "I turned into a white rat with blue eyes, but my curse was brokered a long time ago. Besides, Kia isn't welcome in the Soulkal family anyway."

I stared at Hope. The way she said that about her cousin, seemed like she doesn't care about her at all. If her cousin isn't welcome in the family, then shouldn't she be concern? I mean, their blood related my mortal parents after all!

"How come she's not welcome?" I finally demanded.

"Like I said before we are associated of our animal when we were born." Hope replied. "but Kia's vengeful spirit keeps on haunting our family. Her spirit is the cat. The symbol of death."

"That's right, you damn rat!" a familiar angry voice rang through the cabin.

I swift my head towards Hope's cousin, Kia. She was back into her human form with Rachel. She was clenching her fists as if she wanted to tear Hope into little tiny pieces and throw her into the sea. Hope chuckled, smirking at her cousin. Rachel was telling her something in her ear, but Kia pushed her away by her elbow.

"The cat is the most vengeful of all spirits." Kia announced as her red eyes became very monstrous. "It's the second main curse of the family, the first to the one who controls spirits. The cat isn't welcome to any family activities that the Soulkal hosted, even the main banquets too. I am the dark cloud in the family. When me, the cat is isolated and those who had their curse broken are cursed again and they go back to our main house. Then we..."

Kia's voice faded as she stopped. Hope turned her head away from her cousin as if she was disgusted by her. Without warning, Kia ran off, gnashing her teeth together. She looked like she was about to cry. Rachel ran after her, calling her name. Hope got up from her chair and slammed the door. She gave us a heartwarming smile, but everyone's expression, including mine didn't buy it. This curse, seemed a bit serious than I thought.

"What a stupid cat!" Hope sighed, shaking her head. "Don't bother talking to her. Like what she always done, Kia just runs away into the woods alone. All she does there is to meditate under falls and fighting bears."

"Areb't you being a little dramatic on that last part?" Frank Zhang asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't care." Hope shrugged. "Besides, there's no way she could stay here, unless Abra (our main house family) tells her. Hahaha, I'll be laughing if someone persuade her to stay here or make her a bet. Rachel tried, but it looks like Kia won't be here after all. Good riddance! She's so annoying anyway."

I fiddled with my skull ring, being somewhat annoyed by Hope. I really hate it of how she talked about her family member, her cousin, her aunt's daughter like that. it's like I'm talking behind Bianca's and Hazel's back, but I know I don't do that to them because...

1) Their anger is very scary.

2) I love them.

That's about it.

Then an idea occurred in my deadly mind. Hope did say that Rachel did try to make Kia stay and it did sort of worked, but now Kia want's to leave in this camp for good. In addition, having a curse demigod here in this camp, can be very interesting. I do want to see how much she interacts with others around here to see if she is really that cursed by the cat.

I walked up to the door and went out of the Athena Cabin. No one said a word to me when I left. I wonder where would a cat like Kia go to. I mean, I barely know things about cats, but I'm pretty sure, cats dogs, tight collars, and water. Hmm, if I were a cat, where would I go...

* * *

**killerninja123: Plz review!**

**If you read manga/ and or watch anime, you may know what this story is based on.**

**By the way, what do you think where Kia would go? **

**HINT: She acts like a cat too.**


End file.
